1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink-jet recording device, and more particularly to an ink-jet recording device where necessary operations can be performed from a specific one direction.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent use trend of the ink-jet recording device (printer) is that the recording device is connected not only to the computer but also to other kinds of devices, such a television and a VTR. There is a growing tendency for the printer installing location to change from the desktop to a family member gathering location, such as a living room. Under this circumstance, the printer is proposed which allows the user to make an access to the printer from the front side of the printer with the intention of loading of the ink cartridge, setting of recording sheets and taking out thereof, allowing for the need that the printer will be used stacked on other devices. A typical example of such is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,276,852.
For techniques of low-profile printers, reference is made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,340,256; 6,296,407; and 4,698,650.